


Strawbsrries ＆ Cigaretess

by xingdunhefanyingdui



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingdunhefanyingdui/pseuds/xingdunhefanyingdui
Summary: Eddy从未见过自己的老兄叼着一根烟皱着眉头站在那里。
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	Strawbsrries ＆ Cigaretess

Eddy从未见过自己的老兄叼着一根烟皱着眉头站在那里。

他们对彼此的了解简直在外人看起来就是一对老夫老妻，但此时此刻Eddy真的看不懂自己的好友的举动和眼神——因为对方正在抽烟！！——要知道，他们俩从来都不碰烟这个东西——这真的是感谢了他们典型的华人母亲。而今晚，Brett却站在酒吧门口，抽着烟。说真的，当他看见自己的好友熟练的从裤兜里掏出烟和打火机，再以熟练的手法点燃，放入嘴里，然后让混有了Brett味道的烟雾从口中缓缓吐出，在夜晚的路灯下逐渐变得明显，他已经不能有震惊来形容此刻的感受了。Eddy站在Brett的左后方默默的看着自己的好友，他不知道该说什么，对方也只是把他从酒吧里拉出来后便独自站在那里抽烟夜，空气就这么安静着，除了偶尔从酒吧出来的人带着欢笑与酒气和室内嘈杂的音乐会短暂的打断这份安静，但很快的，一切又恢复到起始点。夜早就深了，街角只有这一家店还开着门，刚下过雨的街道湿漉漉的，就像Brett被烈酒沾过的嘴，那也是湿漉漉的。

天哪，你在想什么？Eddy皱了下眉毛，显然不太能接受自己刚刚的想法。他静静的站在好友的身后，风吹过后有些冷，Eddy裹紧了自己的衣服，跺了跺因为站太久而发僵的双腿。他又一次看向自己好友，Brett还在抽烟，但对方的脚下却多了些许烟头，路灯下空气中的烟在与他相反的方向被吹散，有时候当风停下的时候Eddy还是能闻到带有对方味道的香烟的味道。他看着对方，想说些什么却又不知道怎么开口，说真的这可真是是少见，不是么？Eddy的思绪随着散在空气中的烟散的越来越远，月色找下的带着水的路面，一切都安静。

Brett是什么时候开始的？他从来不知道，他也从来没有在自己的好友身上闻到烟的味道。Eddy将视线从路灯上的月亮转回了自己的好友，继续默默的注视着对方，他看着他的头顶，他看到他的头发软趴趴的附在头顶，他不知道他什么时候开始抽烟的，就仿佛他不知道自己什么时候比Brett高了一样。

或许是16岁那年？还是17岁？Eddy不记得了，他的记忆里，永远没有往身边看过，因为他知道，对方一直都站在自己的身侧，陪着自己，无论是什么时候，无论是从前还是现在。Brett会带着自己认识朋友，也会在有些时候替自己回答一些尴尬的问题等等，就连一开始的视频录制也是Brett的存在而让他不再过于害羞。说真的他从来不会往旁边看，但脑海中对方阳光下的侧脸却总是如此的清晰，如此的，挥之不去。他忘不了，一切关于对方的事情，忘不了对方的举动。  
酒吧的门被推开，里边的音乐又一次传入自己的耳朵。Eddy不在注视积满水的地面。他又一次看向自己好友。Brett已经停止了抽烟，站在那里默默的看着他。

“要走走么？”

英国街头的冷空气在接触到他温热的呼吸时，立刻变成了雾气，在空气中，在路灯下，显现又消失。Eddy点了点头。Brett没有说话，只是裹紧了衣服迈开了脚步。

安静的夜晚，湿漉漉的空气。两人的脚步变得异常的明显。Eddy低着头，他没有和Brett并排，而是在他右后侧的地方。他可以看见两人的脚步，相同的步伐，不知道是默契还是那二分之一的概率。风是扑面而来的，带着Brett身上的烟味和对方独有的味道。Brett也没有回头，只是微微仰起头感受寒冷的风拂过自己的额头、脖颈再慢慢灌入自己的衣服。试图以此来清醒。

他们此时此刻都不知道彼此在想什么，再怎么了解的朋友哪怕是夫妻也会给彼此留下独立的空间。月光朦胧，Brett低下头，他踩在了水洼里，好在鞋底够高不至于浸湿里边的袜子。

Brett低着头看着水洼，停止了脚步。他知道Eddy也停止了脚步，两人对彼此的了解就是这样恰到好处却又不会越界。然后他听见了糖碰罐子的声音，或许是Eddy吧，对方和自己说话了么？他好像没有听见，不过不重要，他想花更多的时间享受这样的宁静。

“在待一会吧。”他说。

在待一会吧。这句话在曾经也被当作Brett对Eddy的请求，大概是在他刚18岁那会左右。那是他向自己的父母坦白了性取向的晚上，中国的父母自然无法接受自己的儿子是个同性恋的事实。惊讶夹杂着几丝悲伤从父亲当天晚饭时一杯接着一杯酒以及母亲的沉默寡言慢慢的浸入Brett的肺腑。没有打骂，只是沉默，那时他恨不得回到刚才给自己一个大嘴巴子。

晚饭吃的很压抑，Brett不知道自己是怎么吃完了这一餐，又是以什么理由走出这座充斥着悲伤的沉默的房子——他敢肯定，沉淀之后剩下的是悲伤。他不知道自己要去那里，过久的沉浸在沉默之中就仿佛喝多了一样——他不得不憋住很多话，他不想再惹父母伤心了。

Brett习惯的抬起了手按了门铃，开门的是Eddy。他在不知不觉中来到了自己的好友家，哦，对了，他们总是第一时间与彼此分享悲伤或者欢乐的事情。

“要出去走走么？”这或许也是他们之间比较常用的话了吧，它就像一句暗号，告诉对方此时此刻应该是两人的独处时间。

Eddy没有说话，抓起了他的手便一起跑了出去。路灯下，两人拉长的影子，Brett突然注意到对方已经比他高了许多。是什么时候？他记不得了，记忆中只有对方还在仰头看自己的时期。他们是在一个小游乐场停下来的。夜晚这里很安静，Brett坐在秋千上，慢慢的摇动着。Eddy就在他的旁边，注视着他的侧脸。

“所以，你的意思是，你是个同性恋？”Eddy惊讶道。

“哦，是的，但这不是重点——”

“这真是酷毙了！”

“哦，是的，我知道，我只是——等等？你说什么？”

“我说，这真是酷毙了！”Eddy笑道。

“呃——你不觉得无法接受吗？”Brett皱起了眉毛，他都做好了从此绝交的想法。

“什么？老兄，都什么时代了，而且以后我们不是可以帮助彼此了吗？”

“我——我以为你喜欢女孩。”

“当然，但我觉得我完全可以接受你。”Eddy站了起来。“没事啦，我一定会看到你幸福之后再去结婚，绝对不会抛弃你一个人的。”他抱住了Brett，Brett也抱住了他。Eddy用手慢慢的抚摸着对方的脊柱，温柔的像是在抚摸一只炸毛的猫咪。同样的，Brett也死死的抓着对方的衬衫。眼镜不知道掉到了那里，他只是无意识的在用对方的衣服蹭掉流出的泪水。

夜晚，两个男孩相拥在游乐场。安静之下时间存留的是彼此的记忆。

“回去么？”Eddy捡起他掉在地上的眼镜，轻声道。

“在待一会吧。”Brett接过眼镜，用手背擦了擦眼睛又戴上了眼镜。

“好。”Eddy又一次把对方拥入怀中，手轻轻的揉弄了对方的头发。

Brett是被又一次袭来的冷风拉回的记忆。Eddy还在自己的身边，就这样默默陪伴着自己。他不知道为什么，明明对方一直都在却总是在患得患失，害怕下一秒，酒吧的舞池当中，在作为party小王子的他热舞的时候，腼腆害羞的Eddy就会被哪位少女拐骗到床上，而人群当中他再次转头便不会在看见对方注释自己的双眸。

“我想——”Brett看向了自己的好友，对方也在注视着他。

他还没有说完话，Eddy便吻了上来，呼吸相容，胸膛在摩擦，寒冷的街头开始慢慢变得火热。

“You deserve everything you want。”Eddy沙哑的声音在Brett的耳边。

两人又一次无法抑制的吻在了一起，是烟草与草莓相容的味道。

他们不知道是怎么迈入酒店的大门，也不知道前台服务员的眼神，不过无所谓，夜晚的酒店不会有太多人，也不会有人注意到这对在房间门口便迫不及待地青年。

Eddy仗着身高的优势轻而易举的压倒了Brett，他吻过对方的唇，然后是脖颈，接着是撤下衣服后的胸膛。他们不是第一次坦诚相见了，对彼此身体的熟悉程度大概已经是除了生殖器官以外的一切地方。可今晚，就在伦敦的一家酒店里，最后一块迷雾将要被吹散，露出他们原本的模样。Eddy吻了吻Brett因为奶茶而鼓起的小肚子，之后便一路到下，扯开腰带，然后拉开拉链。

“让我看看，你的D有多长。”Eddy不忘开玩笑。

“肯定比你长。”

硬起的阴茎在Eddy扒下对方的内裤后弹了出来，他不住的挑起了眉。

“嗯，是很长啊。”

接着他便没了动作，似乎是在思索如何下嘴，又似乎是在欣赏这拥有同样功能但属于另一个男人的器件。最终，他还是抿了抿嘴，先使用双唇触碰，然后舌尖舔弄对方的马眼，渐渐的龟头被包裹在温热的口腔里。Eddy舔弄的缓慢，毕竟他还是第一次与一个男性发生关系。可这一切在Brett眼里却更像是有意。他的手缓慢滑下，Eddy柔软的头发在指甲扫过，他可以感觉到，对方呼出的温热的气息打在自己的小腹上。温度越来越高，下体被包裹的也越来越多。紧接着，龟头明显被轻轻挤压了一下，然后很快，Eddy的嘴带走了根部的温热。

“Bro——”Brett撑起自己，看见趴伏在腿间，对着自己那根被舔的反光的柱体发光的挚友。“上来，到床上来。”他拽着对方的衣服，Eddy随着这股劲爬上了床，这让他想起了曾经总是会被对方拉着跑的手。

Brett和他一起脱干净了他身上的衣服，他要比Brett瘦很多，没有小肚腩，腹部却也没有过于硬朗的肌肉，而是恰到好处，不过于柔软也不过于硬朗。Brett爬到他的胯下，然后转过了身，让自己的阴茎能够很好的插入到Eddy的嘴里。两人呼出的热气打在彼此小腹，Brett像是在舔冰棒一样，让自己的舌尖描绘着对方青筋的纹路。但他更大的精力却在自己的放在昔日好友嘴里的器官，对方一次又一次的做着深喉，疯狂的刺激着他。Brett的呼吸声也一次比一次沉重。最终，在他的低吼下，白浊的液体喷洒在对方的下巴与脖颈处。

两人都没有说话，Brett喘了几口气，从射精中恢复了意识以后便转过身体埋入了Eddy的胯下，说实话，Eddy的也并不短，全部放入完全可以把他的嘴撑的满满的。所以他也不会这么做，Brett只是舔弄，吮吸。疯狂的刺激着对方的敏感点，左手摩擦着对方的睾丸，犹如在拉琴时的指法，也犹如故意的挑逗。

“Br，Brett。”Eddy依稀记得上一次被别人触碰下体还是好几年前自己还有女朋友的时候，但自分手之后，他便很少再进行任何此类的举动，主要是因为他和Brett呆在一起的时间越来越长——虽然小时候有说过可以帮助彼此，可在他看来那不过是句玩笑。他不应该让自己好友帮自己做这种事——虽然事实是，这样的场景已经无数次的出现在他的梦中。其次原因就是粉丝越来越多的两人花费了更多的精力在录视频上，从而连睡眠时间都被压榨了。

所以导致现在下体传来的刺激让Eddy有些无法抑制，无论是视觉的冲击还是感官的冲击。只要他微微撑起身子，就可以看见自己的柱体在Brett的红色的，泛着水光的，刚刚还在吻他的，还在叼着烟蒂的唇下，对方像是在寻找母乳的幼崽一样吮吸着。他无法忍受这样的刺激，几次撑起身子看对方，都因为那红色的唇和缓慢抬起的双眸而刺激的快要喷出。他的呼吸越来越重，也可以感受到自己挺硬的也越加疼痛，与此同时他的泪水也流了出来，他不知道为什么，可泪水就是不由自主地流淌过眼角，滑落到枕头上，他还在呼唤着对方的名字，带着哭腔和鼻音，手背时而擦过眼睛，试图让那不受控制的泪腺停止分泌泪水。

Brett还在刺激他，他从细吻变成了深喉。龟头被压过，刺激感让Eddy在射精边缘不由得呻吟出了声音。他仰起脖子，双手抓住Brett的头发想要将对方拉开。可Brett却偏偏挣脱他的阻止，给他来了一个美妙绝伦的深喉。

“Brett Yang！”Eddy最终带着哭腔低吼着对方的名字，射精过后的他猛地坐起了身子。Brett跪在床上疯狂的咳嗽着，Eddy有些被吓到的拍了拍对方的后背。而Brett却阻止了他，待咳嗽渐渐停止后，扯出了一个笑脸。

“你呛到了我，bro。”

Eddy擦了擦眼角的泪水，回道：“你吓到我了。”

END


End file.
